


Inebriated

by Okami01



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Seteth helps Manuela after one of her drunken tavern trips. Some revelations are made.For Seteth Birthday Bash Day 4 - Relationships/ Passion
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069898
Kudos: 12





	Inebriated

Earlier tonight, Manuela was happy and intoxicated. Then something went wrong at the tavern she was in and Seteth offered to help her get back to her room. Which means that right now she's sad, tired and what humans seemed to refer to as being hungover. 

Seteth is awake, decidedly not hungover. And even though this has happened before and it will most likely happen again, he lectures her on the importance of self-control.

" You are a talented singer, Manuela. You have a beautiful voice. But the things that you do to yourself do nothing to help you or Garrag Mach."

Manuela groans. She smiles and blinks slowly. Stopping all together in the middle of the hallway when he's just trying to get her back to her room. Wobbly both in her voice and her speaking. 

" You think I'm beautiful?"

She turns, still smiling. Blushing a little and fluttering her lashes. 

Human intoxication is a scary thing.

"Your voice…" he clarifies. However, You are." He says evenly. Watching her smile grow. " But you should not be asking me…. For a number of reasons."

" And... what reasons are those?"

Seteth sees this as a good enough time as any to resume his lecture. " You're intoxicated and sort of swaying to the side. And from the fact that you go out trying to hunt… er date men I'm sure you would rather hear it from them."

"Hmmm well, it's good to hear anyway. From you. And for what it's worth you're quite handsome yourself. Even though you're stern and speak of dating like it's some sort of boring battle. I don't those jerks care about me anyway. "

'Then why does she keep going out to the tavern then," he thinks while trying not to sigh. 

" Manuela, I'm sorry but..I truly believe that that's an inappropriate thing to say."

" Huh, that dating isn't boring or that you're handsome? Because both things are true ya know." 

Seteth suddenly feels inebriated himself.   
" I appreciate your… candor."

He needs to get back on track. Clearing his throat he says, " I'm sure that if you thought about things and stopped embellishing the truth then perhaps you'd be able find someone that you enjoy the company of."

"Seteth," she groans. Mumbling a healing spell and holding her hand to her head. " I'll be… ahh. Fine, it's fine. I am glad that you're worried about me… You're cute when you scowl but I'm starting to think your face will get stuck like that."

She looks him over quickly and hums. " No, it's not a bad look at all." Before turning back around and placing her hand on the wall. " I know to be careful… How to protect myself. Wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't. Buuut if you ever wanted to come and protect me that'd be fine too."

" Manuela really."

She winks or blinks both eyes in what must be an attempt. 

She moves closer and for a moment it seems like she's going to kiss him. Before moving backward as if swimming through water. Maybe Seteth just wants her too. Looking at her flushed face and slightly disheveled hair, standing in such close proximity, he doesn't quite know what he wants. 

" Ugh," she groans. That was very unsmooth." She moves back, swaying and he nearly grabs her. Reaches up and puts his hand on her shoulder to attempt to steady her. She's warm and her shoulder is sort of soft but that's beyond the point.

She turns, sways, and opens her door.

" Goodnight, Seteth."

Seteth smiles. Glad she's safe and not making any more bad choices. " Goodnight Manuela."

____

Apparently, the night of someone leaving the tavern is not the time to have these discussions. 

Seteth goes about his work for the day, then halfway through the day, he hears a knock on his door. 

" Come in," he says and it's Manuela awkwardly swinging the door open.

" Um, hello Seteth."

" Hello, Manuela."

She stands there for a moment, holding a bag. Before walking much more elegantly and less shakily across the room. 

" Do you have a moment to talk?"

" Yes."

" Here," she sets the bag on the table. He peers inside to confirm what he smells. The nice and welcomed sight of roasted fish. 

" You have my gratitude."

" Right well… you're welcome. And I'm sorry. I just know that sometimes when I'm drunk I tend to ramble. I mean, I don't remember everything that I said. I think some of it was true… But you shouldn't have to deal with my half coherent rumblings, Seteth. You've got your own problems and well never mind..."

" You needn't apologize. What is it? You said that you wanted to talk… You should do so, if that is what you wish."

Manuela frowns. Then she sighs. " There are two things that I'd like to say. Then… we don't have to ever speak of them again."

" Alright," Seteth says. ' That certainly has never stopped you before,' he thinks.

" I think that… well Flayn is a lovely girl and I know that I am not privy to the circumstances. Perhaps I shouldn't say anything but… she's your daughter isn't she?"

Seteth opens his mouth, his eyes widen. Nothing comes out.

" It's ok, I understand… I figured that it would probably be hard for a single father."  
She pauses and Seteth can barely process the conversation. He thinks that he nods but he's too busy watching her hands glide across his desk. 

"And I didn't want to just blurt that out when I was drunk before. You are handsome, Seteth, responsible, a gentleman, sort of intimidating, like a dragon almost, obsessed with your work and absolutely caring. I ugh… really wanted to say this with more finesse… romance? I don't know… but…ah damn it. Seteth, I'm in love with you."

Seteth's mouth is still wide open. His eyes are wide open. He thinks of Flayn. Had he really been doing that poor a job handling… everything? Had it been that obvious? He just wants to protect her. It's been a long time since he felt romantic about anyone. 

He thinks of Manuela. Of her voice and smiling face and apparent perceptiveness.  
But she's a human and… well Flayn likes her and so does Seteth but… Maybe Manuela is right, about more than one thing. Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing. About romance. Seteth likes to think he's doing good with the other things. 

He almost thinks that this must be some strange plotline to the opera he hasn't seen. Except Manuela's still sitting there. Her hands clasped together now, waiting. 

Seteth blinks a few times and he closes his eyes and licks his lips and Manuela tracks the movement which just makes him blush harder.   
A whole chunk of time spent running away. Creating new identities. Barely paying attention to anything that couldn't directly keep Flayn safe. 

" I didn't realize," he manages. Realizes that must be obvious. But the facts are out there and they make him smile.

" That's nice. I mean… you're right. Well, you'd have to be right about your own feelings." He says, stumbling as much as she. Though neither of them are intoxicated 

" You're not old," Manuela says. " You can still do things, meet new people. So if you wanted to settle down with someone in the monastery… A lot of people seem to enjoy the whole stern devout priest thing. It's not like I'm practically the marriage type so I understand if- I just thought you'd want to know. Because it doesn't seem like you do."

She's moving to get up. Seteth reaches forward before he thinks better of it. " I know now. Thank you for making me aware…" I think," he says smoothing her trembling hand over in his. "That I'm in love with you as well, Manuela."

This time Manuela looks shocked. He shifts forward, practically on top of her desk, and kisses her hand. 

" I do think that it's better that you told me now. That you told me at all… Though I should confess I do not exactly know what I am doing in this regard."

Manuela laughs. " I suppose I have some things I can show you."

Seteth laughs. " I think I would like that."

It's strange. He never thought she'd be lecturing him on anything… Or that he'd actually enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seteth Birthday Bash 2020! Thanks for reading!  
> Honestly I watched their supports and it's like what is stopping the two of you from getting together...? Nothing. So here we are.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
